


Happy Meal

by outoffcks



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kelly is hungry, M/M, Post Ravensong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/pseuds/outoffcks





	Happy Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky24/gifts).



Kelly doesn't know why he’s going but he wants to go. He needs to go, it’s like a physical weight on his chest that makes him antsy. After a few blocks, he pulls over and stares at the entrance of Gordo’s shop for what feels like a million years, frowning at the sign.

Finally, Kelly jumps out of the car and walks towards the entry. He has to force himself to walk and not run, he's not in a hurry but it certainly feels like one. Kelly pushes all the messy thoughts aside and opens the door. Robbie is starting at him from behind the counter with his hand hovering over a pen, like a paused video. Kelly feels something tugging at him but he's not sure what it is. It's not quite the packpackpack kind of feeling, something is different but Kelly can't put his finger on it. Maybe it's because that something is not tugging exactly at the back of his head but lower.

Robbie's mouth is moving but nothing is coming out, only the loud voices from the back are filling the silence. Robbie clears his throat, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks and down his neck. Kelly just smiles at him. 

“Hi,” they both say at the same time.

Kelly laughs, because he has to, and Robbie follows. For a moment that's all they can do, laugh and stare at each other.

“What the hell Robbie,” Gordo's voice comes from the back. “Get to work.”

“Hi Uncle Gordo,” Kelly says cheerfully. Robbie has to bite his hand to keep himself from laughing again.

Not even a second after, Gordo appears. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Kelly shrugs, trying not to laugh again at Gordo's face. “You're my uncle, aren't you?” he says, pointing at Gordo's neck where the bite mark is.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gordo mutters. He walks to Kelly and jabs a finger to his chest. “Don't ever say that again, you hear me?”

“I'm gonna tell Uncle Mark you're being mean,” Kelly teases. He can see a vein in Gordo's forehead about to explode and decides he wants to push it a little farther. “You're being a grumpy old man again, murder eyebrows and all. I don't know why, you're my guncle after all. Like you're gay and you're my uncle's mate. Guncle,” Kelly explains, like he's talking to a kid.

Gordo looks like he's about to murder Kelly right there but instead he takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why are you here anyway? Take your annoying ass somewhere else,” he says in a low voice. His tattoos are slightly glowing.

“I thought of coming by to say hi,” Kelly just says but immediately his eyes dart to Robbie against his will. Quickly he turns them back to Gordo. “Nothing much.”

“To say hi,” Gordo echoes. He tilts his head and studies Kelly like he's never seen him before. “Say hi quickly and let Robbie work. Fucking werewolves.” Gordo gives Kelly a little shove and turns around.

Kelly watches Gordo leave and bites his lip. He really can't help it. “Bye Uncle Gordo!”

“Fuck off Kelly,” Gordo yells back.

Still smiling, Kelly walks to the counter and puts his elbows on it. Robbie smiles back, taking his glasses off to dry his eyes.

“You're lucky you're fast,” Robbie comments. “You and Carter would be dead by now.”

“Nah,” Kelly says dismissively. “He loves us but he's never going to say it.”

Robbie nods and puts on his glasses again. An awkward silence stretches between them and Kelly feels the tug intensifying by the second. He shifts from foot to foot, still perched on the counter, feeling slightly uncomfortable and way more restless than before. Robbie gets to work organizing papers and answering the phone. Kelly finds the idea of Robbie being a little afraid of Gordo amusing. Uncle Gordo he thinks to himself. Snickering, Kelly grabs his phone and texts Carter about how he called Gordo guncle. Carter's reply is immediate. It simply says you're my hero. Kelly looks up only to find Robbie was starting at him. He feels the tug again, his stomach turning.

“Want to have lunch with me?” Robbie suddenly blurts out. His face is red again.

Kelly's stomach does a weird flip, his mouth watering. He agrees without hesitation, standing up straight with a big grin on his face.

“Okay,” Robbie says. “Okay let me get my wallet,” he gestures to the back, stepping down off the stool.

Kelly follows him, taking the chance to annoy Gordo a little bit more and say hi to the rest of the crew. He's talking with Chris when Robbie comes back, his face is pale and he's fidgeting.

“I forgot my wallet,” he says, his voice small and hurt.

“No biggie,” Kelly says. He gets his own wallet from his back pocket and looks inside. “Fuck. I only have 69 cents.” He feels his stomach dropping to his feet, the tug a painful feeling inside of him. 

“Did you hear that papi?” Rico says. “That's the number of love.”

“For fuck's sake,” Gordo hisses.

Kelly stops looking through his wallet and stares at them. Gordo is the living image of a whole body facepalm, Chris and Tanner look like they're doing their best not to laugh while Rico has a smug smile on his face as he puts his arm around the shoulders of a flustered Robbie.

Kelly whines, a low sound coming down from his chest. It’s the sound of a wolf in pain. “I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.”


End file.
